


Eye of the Storm

by lokilickedme



Series: Tempest [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Does What He Wants, Master/Pet, POV Loki, Painplay, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in my so-far untitled series that consists of Darkness Lives In Me, Before Chaos, and After the Maelstrom.  Loki is still in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, allowed conjugal visitation by the woman he's claimed as his new favorite plaything while waiting for the details of his deal with Fury to be worked out.  Frustrated at not being able to fulfill his dark desires while being watched, things eventually boil over and go a bit off the rails.  Here be smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

 

 

They snap the restraints on me, the heavy collar sitting hard upon my shoulders as it pulls down on my neck, the etched runes locking away my spoken magic while the cumbersome manacles around my wrists prevent me from using the power in my hands. I am led to the conference area by an armed complement of twelve soldiers who surround me on all sides.

She is there, seated beside the Romanov woman. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees my chains. I think, until this moment, she has not been aware of what sort of man she has been dealing with. But instead of horror in seeing a true villain, her face reflects sadness in seeing an imprisoned lover.

Romanov leans toward her slightly, having noticed her quiet distress. She seems to understand.

"It doesn't hurt him," she assures her. "It just keeps him from being able to use his powers."

I am seated across the table, unable to touch her but allowed, at least, to see her. Fury is not present, and there seems to be no established structure to the meeting in his absence. Since I am cooperating, it has been determined that I should receive a few privileges.  I know they are testing me to see how I behave when given a measure of freedom.  It is not in my nature to bend to what is expected of me, but they have an enticing motivation that they are not afraid to dangle in front of me.  She is looking at me from across the table at this moment.

A disagreeable silence falls over the room, so I tap the heavy steel of my manacles against the tabletop, waiting to see who snaps first.

As expected, it is Stark.

"So how did you two lovebirds meet, anyway?"

I take a bite of the food that has been set before me; it isn't entirely awful, but also not to my liking. But I am hungry, so I eat. After a few moments I grace Stark with a look and see that he is watching me warily, as if the simple act of putting food into my mouth is some sort of an escape plot.

"I walked into her hotel."

"What were you doing there?" It is Romanov this time, finally giving in to the curiosity I have sensed in her ever since I was first brought into the room. I turn my head slowly, letting my eyes drag suggestively to hers.

"Stalking prey."

My woman grins, her lips just barely twitching at the corners as she casts her eyes to the plate in front of her. I sense that I have her permission to play with these mortals.

Banner leans forward, alarm registering on his face as he removes his spectacles. "You went into a hotel looking for someone to kill? Why, so you could practice for the battle?"

I lift a bite to my mouth and lick my fingers; I have not been provided with utensils, so I am reduced to eating with my hands like a peasant.

"Because I was, as I believe you crass humans put it, _horny."_

My woman's grin has widened and she is no longer hiding it by looking at her plate. Stark looks across the table at her; the captain, the soldier out of time, still has not spoken and looks as lost and confused as always. Romanov, for the first time, seems uncomfortable and squirms briefly in her seat.

"So you, went into a hotel for a little rest and rec and sexual assault while you were waiting for your alien buddies to show up," Stark comments, as if to fill in the blanks for the slower minds present. The soldier's head jerks up as realization finally dawns, a look of consternation dropping his jaw. I smirk at him to make him more uncomfortable.

"I am as male as any of you."

My offhanded comment seems to strike a nerve. I do not believe they have ever thought of me as having needs and desires similar to theirs; it puts us on new ground, this thing we have in common, much as they would like to think it doesn't. No one speaks for a long while. I return to tapping my manacles on the tabletop.

Finally, unexpectedly, it is Banner who breaks the silence. "So you're okay with all this?" His inquiry is directed to the woman, who looks across the table at me with no fear in her eyes. Her bruises, the marks I have left on her, are plainly visible to everyone. She does not try to hide them, bearing them with no shame. They are watching her closely for signs of coercion, believing her brainwashed or too afraid of me to deny being my willing consort. But there is nothing in her demeanor to indicate her presence is of anything but her own free will, and it is obvious this confuses them. It does not mesh with the image they have of me in their own minds, of a remorseless killer, a murderer of thousands, an insane coldhearted monster with no compassion, no sympathy, no _humanity_. They are unsettled by this woman and the way she looks at me. But even more so, I believe they are unsettled by the way _I_   look at _her_.  Their instinct is to protect her, but my predatory gaze tells them that I will protect her myself, from them if necessary.

When she finally answers, it is with a nonchalant tone that belies nothing of our history.

"I'm good with it," is all she says.

 

She is allowed to accompany me back to my cell for a short while. We waste no time undressing one another, no longer caring if the cameras observe us, and I lay her gently on the cot while we kiss hungrily.

Covering her body with mine, I push into her without waiting, knowing she will be wet enough to take me. Her gasp at the sudden intrusion sparks an intense desire in me and I seat myself deep inside, reaching as far into her as her body will allow, spurred on by her moans and stuttered breaths as she wraps herself around me. My peripheral hearing picks up the almost imperceptible whirring of the tiny servo motors in the camera as it moves, most likely zooming in on us, observing our lovemaking presumably on the pretense of making sure the woman is safe and unharmed. She seems to know we are being watched, and meets eyes with me, her arms coming up to wrap around my neck while her fingers tangle in my hair. She smiles, kissing me playfully on my chin. This is not the way we fuck, but it is what our audience needs to see if we are to be allowed to continue these visits. I kiss her tenderly on her eyelids as she closes them, and we melt together in constrained passion.

I pound into her as roughly as I can without making it obvious that I am giving in to my baser instincts, the blanket barely covering us as we writhe against one another in pleasure mingled with just enough pain to make us tremble. The woman is pushing up against me desperately, begging me for more, so I slide my hands down to her hips and push them under her, gripping her ass, squeezing it hard. She tenses and her muscles clench up on me, dragging a hiss from my lips as her cunt convulses around my cock like a velvet vise. She is so perversely delicious, everything about her a confusing mess of intriguing contradictions.

I push one hand further under her, my fingers pushing in between her sweet ass cheeks to find her little hole and plunder it. She sucks in her breath when she feels my fingertip sliding forward to bring her slick juices down, wetting and lubing her back entrance, teasing her with featherlight strokes and gentle pressure until she is whispering against my ear for me to fill her. But I am Loki, I never do as I am told.

Instead, I torment her. I push a fingertip firmly against her opening, whispering threateningly against her ear as she wriggles her bottom, trying to push down against my hand. I hiss at her to be still, wondering how long she can obey me before her agonizing arousal forces her to go against my orders and I am obliged to punish her. She tries, bless her sweet twisted little soul. But in the end she fails, and my cock stiffens to even more rigid proportions inside her sopping wet cunt at the prospect of hurting her for her disobedience. She is biting her lip as she raises her knees on either side of me, gripping my hips tightly between her thighs, holding onto me so that her body rises and falls with me as I thrust gracelessly into her.

From the outer edges of my awareness I hear a rise and then cessation in the whirring of the camera's little motors. When I glance toward it, I see it is no longer aimed at us; it is now turned to the floor, its all-seeing eye seemingly having lost its interest in our activities. I wonder who I have to thank for this kindness, and what they will ask for in return.

 _"We are no longer observed,"_   I whisper against her ear, my ragged breathing heating her face, and I feel her back stiffen beneath me. "Now I can punish you in the way you deserve, my sweet naughty little whore."

I withdraw from her suddenly, ignoring her groan of protest. Sitting up, I take her by the arm and pull her up after me, demanding that she kneel on the floor on her hands and knees in front of me. She obeys, her subservience, as always, perfection. Once she is in the position I have specified, with her darling little ass turned toward me, I begin meting out the punishment I have promised her.

The first blow takes her breath away. A raised red welt appears across her bottom in the shape of my hand and she drops her head to regather her composure as I lovingly caress the stinging mark. "Do you want another, my pet?"

She nods, then catches her mistake and answers me properly. _"Yes Sir."_   Her voice is breathy, she is struggling to keep her tears from making it tremble. She knows I love to hear her cry, but she is withholding this pleasure from me. Darling little minx.

I grip her hip with my left hand to steady her while I draw back my right. She knows this means she is about to be hit again, and she braces herself, sucking in her breath in anticipation. I can see her soft pink folds glistening with arousal, wet and aching with desire. I will take care of that shortly.

I strike her again, not as hard as she is expecting, but it tears a yelp from her throat and she falls to her forearms on the cold tiled floor. With her back angled downward, her delectable little backside is pushed further up, her plump cheeks spread, exposing her to me. I cannot resist this invitation to despoil her, so I run my hands lovingly over her ass to soothe the pain of the slap, shushing her quiet little sobs while I slip one hand down to rub against her enticingly wet pussy. Her crying turns to moans of pleasure followed by a sharp gasp of pain as I bring my hand back up and push a finger roughly into her bottom.

She jerks and I move my other hand across her back, soothing her, assuring her that her discomfort will be worth it. I slide my finger back and forth inside her tight opening, careful not to injure her, just roughly enough to keep her on edge. A drop of her sweet honey splashes to the floor between her knees.

 _"Good girl,"_   I encourage her, shifting my hand so that I can slip my thumb into her cunt while keeping my finger inside her ass. I grip her hard from inside. She is now unable to move, completely at my mercy, and I fuck her hard and fast with my hand as she wails in ecstasy. I rub her clit with the fingers of my other hand until she comes, her screams echoing and bouncing off the rounded walls of the cell. Before she is finished, I take my hands away and grab her hair, tugging her head back roughly as I mount her and drive myself far into her without concern for her comfort. She takes it without complaint, and I finish inside her within seconds.

We are done, for now. I draw her up off the floor and set her on my lap, cuddling her like a favorite child, kissing her hair and holding her against me. I speak comforting words to her, stroking her tenderly. Soon her breathing takes on the steady low cadence of relaxation, and I lay her gently on the cot, brushing her hair away from her face with my hands and pulling the discarded blanket up to her shoulders. 

"Sleep, darling," I urge her, giving her permission to rest and recuperate. I do not know how much longer Fury will allow me to keep her, but I don't want her to suffer from overuse. There will be another time.

Once I know she is asleep, I stand and walk to the front wall of the cell, waiting at the glass. After a moment I chuckle softly and cannot resist a wicked grin.

"Did you enjoy that, Agent Romanov?"

There is silence for a long moment, until finally the Black Widow emerges from a recessed alcove near the chamber's entrance. Her face is steely as always, expressionless, revealing nothing. Our previous encounters have taught me all I need to know about her. I smile, my eyes locked to hers, and she is the first to look away.

"You're welcome for the camera," she remarks as she turns to walk briskly out of the room.

 

 

 

 


End file.
